Les ninja au secondaire ça donne
by Nyctangel
Summary: Notre gang de Naruto dans la vie normale avec l'école sans budget, les prof chiant, le dépanneur chinois d'en façe et le p'tit resto du coin ça ferais quoi? résumé pourris venez plutôt lire, humour bidon garanti et autatrice barge .CHAP 3 EN LIGNE!
1. La rentrée

Auteure: Je crois que c'est moi…

Genre : humour, UA, yaoi, gros OOC.

Disclaimer : les personnage sont pas a moi sont a masashi kishimoto je ne fait que les emprunter pour mieux les torturer gyahaha!!!

Note : Bah… une idée stupide, c'est juste que dans mes temps libre je m'amuse parfois à m'imaginer les personnage de 'Naruto' dans notre monde, du genre qu'il vont à mon l'école et qu'ils traînent en bande au centre commercial où qu'il vont au party d'Halloween de l'école et qu'il utilisent MSN avec ça. Alors bon… pour la compréhension on vas faire une petite fiche. Localisation : Terrebonne!! Bon… pour ceux qui savent pas c'est une ville du Québec, j'aurais aussi très bien pu les mettre à Montréal mais bon… je connais pas très bien Montréal…même si j'y vais assez souvent… terrebonne … j'habitait là avant alors n'est ce pas merveilleux!!! Bon… je suis sûre que vous vous en fichez mais c'est pour la forme… et puis d'abord tout le monde vas avoir des nom japonais, Pourquoi? Parce que j'en ai envie na! Et puis j'aime pas les nom français, je suis pas née dans le bon pays et puis bon… c'est juste une fic… alors… nos potes de Naruto on environs 16-17 ans… ils en sont à leurs dernière année d'école, qui vient d'ailleurs de commencer.

Note2 : bon bah ben… les review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte pas cher… et aussi, si vous avez un personnage à vous, vous pouvez m'envoyer leur nom, leur âge et un petit descriptif et ils pourront être des élève de cette école… ou un prof. . ça serais marrant… bon, là je commence…

Note3 : Au Canada, après l'élémentaire (ou le primaire) on à l'école secondaire, qui vont par niveau, le 1 regroupe les plus jeune. Le 5 les plus vieux. Juste comme info pour mieux comprendre. C'est des secondaire 1 au secondaire 5 c'est comme ça.

Note4 : Sayuri, Naoko et Hitori sont l'alter ego de moi et mes deux copine n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!!!

Une jeune fille au cheveux rose courait vers ses deux amis affalé dehors sur une table à pique-nique.

Sasuke Naruto!! Vous êtes enfin arrivé, vite grouillez vous il reste 10 min. avant que l'école commence pour de vrai!!

-mmh…

-Naaan!! Veux pas…

Sasuke prend ses affaire et se lève pour suivre la jeune fille, il se rend compte que le blond ne le suis pas.

-Usuratonkachi!! Tu tient à avoir une retenue le premier jour?

-Mais siiii tient! Je vais pouvoir faire un coucou à ton frérot!!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais même pas si c'est encore lui qui s'en occupe cet année, il à rien voulu me dire ça m'inquiète. Cette idée aussi que cet idiot à eu de travailler à la même école que moi!!

-Bon bon, j'arrive alors…

Sakura pointa une jeune fille plus loin.

-Tient! C'est pas Sayuri là-bas?

-Ouais cet elle…

-Ho héé!! SAYUU!!! Tu fais quoi tu veut une retenue où quoi??

La jeune fille se rapprochais en arborant une grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Sasuke cru bon de l'avertir.

-C'est pas sûr que ça soit Itachi qui s'en occupe cet année tu sais?

L'autre fille lui fait une grimace.

-Avoue t'es jaloux!!

-Non je m'en fiche mais vient pas me brailler de pas t'avoir averti si tu tombe sur Ibiki…

Une autre grimace, de dégoût cette fois.

-Bon… je sècherais pas aujourd'hui faut croire…

-Il est pas question de sécher cet année, on l'a trop fait l'année passé même le prof de Français s'y mettait à la fin.

-Bah Sakura, c'était Kakashi aussi faut pas s'étonner de lui… et le pauvre en plus, il à même pas pu avoir de retenue, je le plain.

- Sayuri… il y à que toi dans l'histoire de l'école pour avoir appréciée des retenues…

-c'est la vie. n.n

Sasuke se mêla à la conversation, Naruto étant occupé à regarder les papillon voleter sur la pelouse.

-Il à pas eu de retenue parce que c'est un prof! Et puis il s'est tellement fait enguirlandé par le professeur Iruka que je crois pas qu'il recommenceras cet année.

-Ouais et…

DRIIIIINNGGGGG!!!!

-Merde la cloche!!!!!

-Pas besoin d'être vulgaire on l'a entendue nous aussi…

-Sasuke garde pour toi t'est remontrance à deux balle!! Faut je me grouille sinon je vais être avec n'importe qui dans mon casier j'ai pas envie!!!

-Pff… bon Naruto on y vas… Naruto où tu vas comme ça!!!!

-Non non!!! J'allais pas sécher je le jure!!

Sakura l'attrape par le colet.

-Ça c'est sûr!!

-Maeuhh!! T.T

-huhuhu baka…

-Hééé!! Kestaditoi!?!?

-j'ai dit Ba-ka

-Hééé!!!!

-au fait, où est passé Sayuri?

-Parti au gymnase pendant vos gaminerie, il faudrait faire pareil.

**-Gymnase-**

JE VEUX QUE LES ÉLÈVES SE METTENT EN LIGNE DROITE DEVANT LA TABLE PORTANT LE NUMÉROS CORRESPONDANT À LEURS NIVEAU, VOUS RECEVREZ VOTRE AGENDA , VOTRE CASIER, VOTRE HORAIRE ET VOS LIVRE, JE NE VEUT PAS CHAHUT NI DE BOUSCULADE EXECUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura regarde vers le fond de la salle.

-Anko à encore fait pleuré quelque première…

-sont qu'à être plus endurci voilà tout!! On pleure pas nous!

-Naruto… puis-je te rappeler qu'a ta première année tu t'est caché derrière moi en braillant?

Un coup de vent passe en râlant. Sakura fait semblant d'être effrayé pour se blottir contre Sasuke, qui la repousse.

-Berk!

-Héé!!! T'est méchant Sasuke!!!

-Je sais je sais…

-Tu peux venir dans mes bras à moi Sakura-chan!!

-Pfeuh! Rêve toujours!! Au fait c'était quoi?

-Sayuri qui râle car elle vient de se rendre compte que ses deux copine se sont mise ensemble dans le casier et qu'elle se retrouve seule, alors elle les cherche pour avoir une explication.

-Whaa! Comment tu sais ça Sasuke?

-Si tu utiliserais tes yeux Naruto il y à longtemps que tu aurais remarquée que cela se passe comme ça arrive année après année depuis 5 année consécutive…

**-plus loin-**

-AH AH!! Je vous aie retrouvée traîtresse!!! Naoko Hitori comment avez vous pu me faire çaaa!!!!

-Bah t'était pas supposé sécher aujourd'hui?? T'était pas là et il ne voulais pas mettre une de nous deux dans la case avec toi si t'était pas là!!

-Pas juste!!!

-ouais… mais si tu reste là t'auras un casier dans le même coin que les première si tu attend trop!!

-Naann!! Veut pas!! Sont tous fou!

-Alors dépêche toi!!

-Meuh… T.T injustice…

Sayuri vas faire la file en râlant, elle arrive bientôt à la table où le professeur Iruka et Anko distribue les horaire, les livre et les agendas et attribue les casier.

-Fiuu! Heureusement c'est Iruka pour moi, l'est moins freak que l'aut'

-Sayuri t'est encore seule dans ta case cet année?

-Ouais…

-bon… voilà tes chose, pour le casier tu sais ce qui te reste à faire?

-Oh non!

-Oh si!

Elle s'assied sur une chaise à côté de la table et attend qu'une autre personne seule arrive à la case. Tout cela en râlant bien sûr. Bien sûr Iruka m'averti en fronçant les sourcil.

-Sayuri, arrête de râler t'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt.

-Pfff… m'en fiche je râle si je veux na!

-regarde ton horaire ça va t'occuper l'esprit.

-mmh…

**-dans la file-**

-C'est looong!!

-Naruto… met toi en sourdine un peu t'es lourd…

-De quoi!!! On est dans un pays libre je râle si je veux!!!

Anko arrive silencieusement derrière lui et lui hurle à l'oreille.

SILENCE DANS LES RAAANGG!!!!!!

-Yiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Anko s'éloigne.

-Ça vas elle est parti tu peu sortir de derrière Sasuke Naruto…

-Elle fous les chocottes celle là!!

-houu!! Le p'tit chat effrayé!!

-Sasukeee!!!! HÉÉ!! c'est Neji !!! Saluut!!

-Salut Naruto.

-Où sont Tenten et Lee ?

-Tenten est avec une copine et Lee à finis l'école.

-Hee !! comment ça ??

-Il a fait son secondaire 5 cet été , un défi ou un truc du genre…

-Quoi ? gros sourcil ne seras pas là cet année ?

-Oui, il à postulé comme concierge et surveillant des retenue.

-Ah bon ? Sais tu ce que feras mon frère dans l'école cet année ?

-Aucune idée… pas entendu parler.

-bon, on est arrivé. Bonjour Iruka.

-bonjour sasuke, pour les casier c'est comme d'habitude ?

-ouais.

-Bon, alors… Sasuke Uchiwa avec Naruto Uzumaki case 148… voilà vos horaire agendas et tout… Sakura tu n'est pas avec Ino ?

-Je ne la trouve pas… mais on vas être ensemble de toute manière.

-Je ne peu pas faire ça si elle n'est pas avec toi tu le sais…

-Ah ok…. Oh mais la voilà ! INOO !!!

-Alloo ma chérie !!!!

-Voilà. Vous serez dans la casier à côté de sasuke et naruto, la 149. Suivant !

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Neji, tu est seul cet année ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors tu seras avec Sayuri. SAYURI !!

-Quoi ?? à votre âge hurler c'est pas bon pour le coeur!!

-è.é pas d'impertinence jeune fille!! Bon… tu partageras ton casier avec Neji. Case 150. suivant !

-Bah Neji, t'es pas avec Lee cet année ?

-Non, l'est plus élève ici.

-Ah…

Sayuri et Neji arrivent à la case 150.

-Saluuttt tout le monde!!!!!!

-salut Sayuri !!

-vous faites quoi les filles ?

-Ino et moi on met des images de vedette tient !

-ah bah oui bien sûr…

-tes pas mieu toi tu sais…

-héhéhé…

-Neji ne sais probablement pas… sinon il n'aurais pas accepté d'être avec toi.

-Puis-je savoir ce que je suis censé ne pas savoir ?

-hum… tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte je crois…

Sakura montre Sayuri qui sort une boite et un énorme ruban de papier collant. Tout ça avec un grand sourire qui n'augure rien de bon. Elle regarde le garçon.

-Nejiii !! tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder avant que j'ai finis…

-Finis quoi ?

-Bah ! la déco du casier !!

-Héé !! mais je veut pas avoir toute tes image et photo de je ne sais trop quoi !!

-Écoute. La déco de l'intérieur de la porte c'est moi qui la fait c'est la tradition, pour le reste de l'intérieur tu peu mettre ce que tu veux ça te vas ?

-Bon… ça me semble raisonnable…

Plus loin Naruto fait de grand signe à Neji.

-Nejiii !!! Tu viens prendre l'air avec nous avant les cours de cet après-midi ?

-Ouais… j'ai finis de ranger mes choses… tu viens Sayu ?

-Aller y je vais vous rejoindre !!

-Comme tu veux… je vais essayer de trouver Tenten en même temps… Sakura, Ino vous venez ?

-Ouii !! on a finis !!

Tout le monde sorti dehors, laissant Sayuri à sa mystérieuse décoration.

**-Dehors-**

-STOOP !!!

-Naruto baka pourquoi tu t'arrête en plein milieu de la pelouse !

-Parce que j'ai décidé qu'on allais s'asseoir ici dobe !

Naruto s'affale par terre, suivi par Sasuke et le reste de la bande. Sasuke et Neji s'allument tout deux un cigarette.

-BEERKK !!! Sasuke comment tu fais pour fumer ces cochonnerie !

-Naruto… t'es pas ma mère je te signale…

-Heureusement ; j'aurais un gamin insupportable !!

Sasuke souris légèrement.

-pff… n'importe quoi.

Sakura, qui regardais son horaire s'adressa à Sasuke.

-Hé ? à tu regardé ton horaire Sasuke ?

-Pas encore… on à pas encore été mettre nos choses dans le casier. Pourquoi ? 

-… Devine qui on a comme prof de Géographie ?

-… si tu dit mon frère je te crame les cheveux un à un avec mon briquet je t'averti…

-comme tu veut… Ino tu lui dit ?

-Avec plaisir ma chère !! On à Itachi !

Sasuke se prend la tête dans les deux main et nous fait un scène très dramatique.

-NAOOONNN !!!!!

-SIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Naruto fait une remarque judicieuse.

-Euh… et comment ça se fait ? C'est juste que je suis persuadé qu'Itachi pense que la cordilière des Andes est en Afrique…

Sasuke se repris.

-En fait il est plus probable qu'il pense que la cordillière des Ande est une race de singe équatorial de nouvelle guinée…

-Voyons Sasuke, il n'engagerais pas quelqu'un de non qualifié pour un poste d'enseignant tout de même ?

Neji, toujours cynique ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Et tu crois qu'on à le budget pour engager un nouveau professeur ?

-Il à raison Sakura, tout les prof ou presque sont là depuis le début, et l'école n'a pas une super réputation alors…

-On fait avec ce qu'on à sous la main.

-Exactement.

-J'en connais au moins une qui seras contente de ça.

-Sayuri ? Je crois pas, elle le voyais beaucoup plous souvent en retenue, et on à pas Géo tout les jours, elle va moins le voir cet année.

-Pfff !! arrêter de me faire chier avec ça, je veux pas être dans la classe de mon frère point.

-Arrête de râler Sasuke, tu nous les casses.

-Ino… je peu pas te les casser t'en à pas…

-humf…

-bah oui bah oui humf toi même.

-Tient… Sayuri arrive….

En effet, la jeune fille arrivais, affichant un grand sourire débile, Ce qui fit légèrement peur au hyuuga… en effet il ne voulait pas partager son casier avec une folle… Sakura et Ino par contre avait tout compris. Elles s'adressa à Neji.

-Mon pauvre…

-Tu sais pas encore ce qui t'attend…

-Euh… glup ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilaaa !** premier chapitre finis. ! je n'avais pas l'intention d'ajouter de nouveau personnage mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher gomen. . alooors !Review ?

Sasuke : elle est gonflée celle là de demander ça !

Moi : bah quoiii !

Naruto : sasuke ! c'est pas bon fumer arrête tout de suite !

Moi : oui il à raison sasu-chan ! en plus fumer rend impuissant ces écrit sur les paquet !

Sasuke : Oo'' mais c'est toi qui me fais faire ça ! je veux pas etre impuissant moi !

Moi : Gyahahahaha !

Neji : complètement tordue…. Et puis ta fait quoi encore a mon casier ?

Moi : Tu verras tu veras !


	2. Une entrée remarqué

Titre: Les ninja au secondaire ça donne…

Autatrice: petitepatatepoilue

Genre: Humour bidon, UA school, peut-être yaoi je verrais.

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto m'a piqué mes personnages!!!!! si si je vous le jure!! Pourquoi personne me crois! snif...

Note: Premièrement, ne faites pas trop attention à mes fautes que je sais omniprésente. Je recherche d'ailleur une bêta-lectrice alors si ¨ca vous interresse ne vous gêner pas!!

Deuxièmement, je voudrais remercier Nanamy et Soarhinn pour leur gentille review!! Ça fait un petit velour au coeur!! Merci aussi à Karenia, Lena Jedusor et encore Nanamy et Soarhinn pour avoir mis ma fic dans leurs alerte.

Note2 : bon bah ben… les review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte pas cher… et aussi, si vous avez un personnage à vous, vous pouvez m'envoyer leur nom, leur âge et un petit descriptif et ils pourront être des élève de cette école… ou un prof. . ça serais marrant… bon, là je commence…

Note3 : Au Canada, après l'élémentaire (ou le primaire) on à l'école secondaire, qui vont par niveau, le 1 regroupe les plus jeune. Le 5 les plus vieux. Juste comme info pour mieux comprendre. C'est des secondaire 1 au secondaire 5 c'est comme ça.

Note4 : Sayuri, Naoko et Hitori sont l'alter ego de moi et mes deux copine n.n mais sois qu'on ne les verras pas vraiment, mais j'essaierais de ne pas faire du Marie sue...

Bonne lecture!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Les ninja au secondaire ça donne ça!**

**Chapitre 2**

Sayuri arrivas et s'asseya avec les autres, son grand sourire de débile toujours collé sur son visage. Neji s'empressa d'interroger la jeune fille sur le sort de son casier.

-Tu a fait quoi au casier?

- mais rien mais rien!!!

-Je m'attend au pire là...

-Mais non, j'ai seulement fait un peu de déco c'est tout. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète?

Seulement, le fait que Sakura et Ino suffoquais de rire dans le dos du jeune homme faisait tout sauf le rassurer. Il fit donc un regard mauvais à la jeune fille pour la faire parler. Sayuri se leva, nullement impressionée (Hitori était spécialiste des regard-qui-tue-de-la-mort-que-si-tu-croise-tu-seras-cramé-sur-place) et annonças:

-Bon! Je vais en cours!!

-N'essaie pas! Je connais ce truc!!! Alors je vais te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu me dise ce que tu à fait!!

Elle eu soudain un plus grand sourire, une lueur au fond des yeux.

-Je suis sûre que les fille de la salle de déshabillage seront heureuse de ta venue, je vais en gym.

-Euh...

Il imagina un peu les folles furieuses qui risquerait de lui tomber dessus s'il allais dans cet endroit de perdition. Que ce soit pour le violer ou bien pour lui faire regretter d'avoir soi-disant attenté à leurs vertu.

-Je crois que je vais aller dans mes cours régulier finalement...

-Brave garçon... n.n

-Mais c'est quoi!!

-Surprise!

- è.é

Elle s'éloignas prestemment. Neji voyait tout à coup en elle une sorcière du mal. Finalement il se tourna vers les Ino et Sakura.

-C'est quoi!!

-Surprise!! n.n

-Et puis on ne voudrait pas rater la consternation se peignant sur tes trait quand tu ouvriras le casier n.n

-Mais je consent à te donner un indice!!

-Lequel?

-Question: Quel est l'intérêt numéros un de Sayuri?

-La chose qui obsède toute ses pensée?

-Euh... mais je sais pas moi!!!

Sasuke se lâchas dans un soupir.

-Mon stupide frère bien sûr...

- Et le rapport c'est...?

-t'est vraiment stupide des fois toi... tu verras...

-mais...

-maintenant, tu veut aller à ton casier avant le cours ou tu préfère garder la surprise pour plus tard?

-Euh... je suis pas sûr... je crois que je vais aller voir...

Neji s'éloignas du groupe pour aller voir ce qui aurais pu arriver de si désastreux à son casier... il s'en approchas, à première vu elle avais l'air des plus banale. Il s'approchas, pas à pas, il tendit sa main tremblante vers le cadenas, il fis le code... la sueur coulait sur son front... dans un déclic la case s'ouvris, il passa sa main à l'intérieur... fermas les yeux... il ouvrit grand la case d,un coup et ouvrir les yeux, il devint blême avant que...

-AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OoOoOoO

Sayuri sortait de son cours de Gym et papotait avec Temari qui était nouvelle cet année, venant d'un échange étudiant.

Temari: ... alors tu aurais dû l'entendre!! J'ai cru que la maison s'écroulerais c'est vraiment trop fort!! On dirait que l'air d'ici ne lui vas pas trop bien mais tout de même...

Sayuri: ça alors! Mais qui aurais cru que Gaara est en tel ronfleur!! Ma pauvre!!

Neji (au loins): SAYURI-BAKAAA!!!!

Temari: En tout cas l'atmosphère est charmante par ici... c'est un amis à toi?

Sayuri: Si on veut n.n Qui à t'il Neji!!!

Neji: Fais pas ton innocente!!! Tu a défiguré le casier!!!

Sayuri: Je vois pas de quoi tu veut parler!!

Neji: è.é Pourquoi il y à des centaine de photo du prof de Géo placardé à la porte??

Sayuri (regard innocent qui ne trompe personne): Qui ça??

Neji: Uchiha Itachi!!!

Sayuri (plein de coeur dans les yeux): Il est trop craquant n'est ce paas!!!

Neji: è.é Y vont en penser quoi encore mes potes en voyant ma case!!

Sayuri: Que tu ne joue pas dans la même équipe qu'eux!!! n.n

Neji: ... Je crois que tu le fait exprès... je m'en vais tout les arracher moi!!!

Sayuri (une aura meutrière émanant d'elle) : Tu n'oserais pas... è.é

Neji (Pas impressionné du tout): On paris?

Sayuri (avec un regard machiavélique): Tu n'oserais pas... imagine comme ce serais mallancontreux si par hasard toute les filles de l'école recevrais une lettre d'amour de la part de toi... surtout avec ta popularité ce serais monstrueux non?

Neji (blême): Tu n'oserais pas...

Sayuri: On paris?

Neji : é.è

Sayuri: Les photos s'appelent pas touche, clair?

Neji: Oui madame... T.T

Sayuri: Brave garçon allez vas en paix mon fils!!

Neji (marmonnant): Complètement barge celle là...

Sayuri (attrape une roche et lui lance à la tête): J'tai entendue!!

Neji: Xx ailleux...

Sayuri: gre gre!!

Neji s'en allas, une musique d'enterrement l'accompagnant. Sayuri se tournas vers Temari.

Sayuri (comme si de rien était): Bon! Et le prochain cours c'est...

Temari (cherchant dans les papiers): Euh... Géographie avec Pr. Uchi... Hééé!!!

Sayuri (trainant Temari derrière elle par un bras): Vite faut pas être en retard pourquoi tu l'a pas dit plus tôt!!!

Temari: Mais! T'as qu'a trainer ton horaire avec toi comme tout le monde!!

Sayuri (cours toujours, traine toujours Temari): Na! trop lourd!!!

Les deux filles firent une entrée remarqué alors qu'Itachi faisait l'appel, Sayuri, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'escuser gueulas en entrant.

Sayuri: ITACHIII!!!!

Temari (gênée) : La honte dès la rentrée ça vas être fort à mon avie...

Itachi (toussote): Hum... Bonjour Sayuri ... si tu veux bien prendre ta place... tranquillement... à côté de Hinata et toi , euh...

Temari (encore rouge de sa course): Temari...

Itachi: ok Temari... tu seras à côté de Shikamaru... celui qui dors là... SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru (dans les vape): Hum... présent...

La classe se mit à rire, finalement il relevas la tête.

Shikamaru: Oui professeur?

Itachi: Je te prierais de dormir dans les cours autre que le mien.

Shikamaru: hum...

Itachi: Bon maintenant tout le monde à sa place.

Et ainsi commence le deuxième cours de l'année.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

GOMEN-NASAI!!!!! Pour l'énorme retard je me fait honte moi même!! nif! Désolé mais j'avais vraiment trop de travail à la fac et après quand j'avais du temps libre je voulais seulement dormir ou bien je n'avais pas d'inspiration, je suis impardonnable T.T me pardonnerez vous?? hum bref... sinon... à une prochaine fois! et j'essaierais de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre! Promis! Sinon... je ne sais pas trop combien de temps dureras cette fic... en fait j'ai pas de scénario prédéfinis... mais je compte me rendre jusqu'a la fin de l'année scolaire avec un bal, un danse et tout le tuti quanti hum bref... c'est un espèce de gros PWP sortit de mon imagination... sinon pour les couples, à prévoir: KibaHina , ShikaTema, GaaSaku... pour les autre personage je me suis pas encore décidée... si vous avez d'autre sujestion de couple faut pas se gêner (ps: J'inclurais probablement plusieurs de l'Akatsuki aussi n.n) alors valaaa!!! Et au prochain chapitre!!! kizu du Québec!


	3. Le cours d'Itachi

**Titre:** Les ninja au secondaire ça donne…

**Autatrice:** petitepatatepoilue

**Genre**: Humour bidon, UA school, peut-être yaoi je verrais... mais sûrement...

**disclaimer**: Si j'était Masashi kishimoto vous croyez que j'aurais le temps d'écrire des fan fic??

**E-mail**: sayu-sama ('a' commercial) hotmail (point) com

**Note**: Premièrement, ne faites pas trop attention à mes fautes que je sais omniprésente. Je recherche d'ailleur une bêta-lectrice alors si ça vous intéresse ne vous gênez pas!!

**Note2** : bon bah ben… les review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte pas cher… et aussi, si vous avez un personnage à vous, vous pouvez m'envoyer leur nom, leur âge et un petit descriptif et ils pourront être des élève de cette école… ou un prof. . ça serais marrant… bon, là je commence…

**Note3** : Au Canada, après l'élémentaire (ou le primaire) on à l'école secondaire, qui vont par niveau, le 1 regroupe les plus jeune. Le 5 les plus vieux. Juste comme info pour mieux comprendre. C'est des secondaire 1 au secondaire 5 c'est comme ça.

**Note4** : Sayuri, Naoko et Hitori sont l'alter ego de moi et mes deux copine n.n mais sois qu'on ne les verras pas vraiment, mais j'essaierais de ne pas faire du Marie sue...

**Note5**: Un gros merci à Bigmistake pour sa review et pour m'avoir mis dans ses favoris j'tadoreuh lectatrice!!!!! (Et t'inquiète pas, ton niveau mental ne descendras jamais aussi bas que le mien!! n.n)

Bonne lecture!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Les ninja au secondaire ça donne ça!**

**Chapitre 3**

Itachi était bien embêté pour le moment, lui qui n'avais aucune notion ou presque de Géographie se trouvais a faire le prof pour une classe survolté. Pour l'instant, il était surtout occupé à tenter d'établir un minimum de discipline. Dans sa classe il avais: Hinata, Gaara, Sayuri, Naoko, Hitori, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, sakura, Ino, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Neji et d'autre anonymes , les autres étant dans différent cours. Itachi désesperait.

**Itachi (passablement énervé):** Shikamaru! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas dormir! Choji!! Il est interdit de manger en classe! Gaara arrête tu fait peur à Hinata! Naruto descent du bureau! Kiba! tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait ce chien ici? Ino, Sakura arrêter d'inonder le parquet! Je sais que mon frère est beau mais cesser de saliver sinon le concierge vas faire grève! Sayuri, débarque du rebord de fenêtre tu vas te tuer et non Naoko ne l'encourage pas à sauter!!

Finalement, Termari qui commencait à s'impatienter sérieusement se leva.

**Temari (hurlant):** Vos Gueules!!!

Le silence se fit, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Mais comme il n'y avais pas de mouche dans la classe, on n'entendait rien.

**Itachi (se reprennant):** Hum bon... ou on en était... à oui... alors voilà, puisque c'est mon premier cours, je me dois de vous énumérer les règles de vie de cette classe...

On entendit un énorme soupir collectif.

**Itachi:** Oui je sais c'est chiant et vous allez entendre ces foutu règles tout la semaine mais bon... faut le faire... alors... premièrement! Pas de chien dans la classe! Pas de nourriture dans la classe, pas de sieste dans la classe, on ne marche par sur les bureau non plus, pas de suicide collectif, tentative d'assasinat et autre merci! Maintenant... pour les règlements généraux ouverz vos agendas pages 9 et commencer à lire...

La classe se mit à lire dans un silence relatif, seulement entrecoupé par les ronflements de Shikamaru.

**Itachi (pense):** _Mais comment il fait ce gosse pour s'endormir aussi vite..._

Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil Temari remplir un sac en papier d'air et le fermer, s'approchant de l'endormis qui se trouvais à côté d'elle, elle éloignas légèrement sa main du sac et... POW! Le sac éclatas en morceau, n'obtenant de la part de Shikamaru qu'un.

**Shikamaru:** Hum... kessiya?

Par contre pour les autres... La plupart avais sursauté, sauf bien sûr nos trois bloc de glaçe attitré: Sasuke, Gaara et Neji. Choji s'éttoufais présentement avec une chips et Sayuri, ayant sursauté viollement, regardais ce qui restait de son agendas entre ses mains.

**Sayuri (pense):**_ Hum... qu'est ce que je vais dire à ma mère cette fois..._

Temari, dépité de la non-réaction du brun était retournée s'asseoir, ignorant le regards des autres élèves. Finalement Sayuri se leva et allas mettre son agendas dans la corbeille à papier en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait à ''De toute façon je fais pas mes devoirs...'' . Itachi, se rappelant visiblement qu'il était censé mettre de la discipline dans cette classe averti Temari de ne pas recommencer, ayant tenté de faire un regard sévère. Finalement il se levas.

**Itachi:** Bon! Puisque tout le monde a plus ou moins lu le règlement nous pouvons commencer le cours!!

Un grognement de désaprobation se fit entendre.

**Itachi:** Désolé! C'est la vie! Et puis nous serons peut-être interrompus plus tard, La directrice vas sûrement venir dire son mots plus tard, sois dans ce cours, ou dans un autre... hé là! Je vous ais vu!

Il venais en effet de surprendre Sakura passant un petit message à Ino, il l'intercepta et retournas à l'avant.

**Itachi:** Aloors... voyons ce que nous avons de bon aujourd'hui... je vous averti, tout message intercepté seras automatiquement lu devant la classe!! Alors, nous avons ici: '' KYAA Ino t'a vu? t'a vu?? Je suis sûre que Sasuke viens à l'instant de me regarder j'en ai la certitude Kya kya kyaaa!!! Je t'inviterais à mon mariage avec Sasuke-kuun!! whaa!!!''.

Il regardas par dessus le message vers Sakure, rouge comme une pivoine pendant que toute la classe rigolais, sauf Sasuke, horriblement embarrassé qui se cachait derrière son livre de Géo.

**Itachi (se marrant):** Alors Sasuke-kuun! À tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défence?

**Sasuke (de derrière son livre):** Grmbl... regardais l'heure... horloge... derrière elle... gml...

Toute la classe se remis à rire, finalement Sasuke lanças un regard meurtrier autour de lui faisant taire les rires petit à petit. Sakura, elle, était toujours horriblement gênée alors Itachi tentas de détendre l'Atmosphère.

**Itachi (prenant une pose):** Voyons!! Comment pourrais-on parler ainsi de mon cher petit frère alors que moi je suis teeellement plus beauuu!!!!

Un flash venant de la chaise de Sayuri se déclenchas en même temps que la directrice entrait dans la salle, Itachi étant toujours dans sa pose de lauréat de concours de beauté.

**Tsunade:** Itachi...

**Itachi (se reprenant rapidement, gêné à son tour alors qu'un autre rire s'élevais de la classe):** Ah! Bonjours madame la directrice!

**Tsunade:** Tu n'est plus élèves ici alors tu m'appelle Tsunade, et c'est mademoiselle.

Elle papillonas des cils, mettant en avant son décolleté plongeants. (Pauvre ti-Tachi! n.n)

**Tsunade (s'adressant à la classe, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Sayuri): **Aloors! je suppose que vous avez bien lu les règlement de notre école?

**Tout le monde (en choeur!):** Oui madame!

**Tsunade:** Alors je vous souhaite bienvenue dans notre magnifique école!! Cet année nous avons des nouveaux dans la classe!! Alors veuillez accueillir Gaara et Temari no Sabaku qui seront ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. (applaudissement discret) Bon maintenant, puisque vous êtes maintenant de jeunes adulte, j'attend de vous un comportement tel que des adultes, veuiller aussi respecter les professeurs et suivre nos règles de vie qui... bla bla bla.. et suivant un comportement académique exemplaire... bla bla bla... j'attend beaucoup de vous... bla bla bla... penser à votre avenir... bla bla bla, etc...

(mrd la flemme de tout écrire... n.n'')

Après son ''petit'' discours la sonnerie retentis en les élèves sortirent, après avoir réveillé Shikamaru bien sûr. C'était le dîner. Naruto retendit dans le couloir en hurlant qu'il allais aller manger des Ramen au restaurant de Jiraya, finalement la plupart acceptèrent d'y aller, de toute façon... c'était ça où la cafétéria de l'école et personne ne tenait à mourir la première journée. Toute la petite bande se dirigeas vers le ''Icha Icha restaurant'' (le nom n'ayant rien a voir, c'est un restaurant des plus banal) Naruto avais tiré Sasuke, qui avais été suivis par Sakura qui papotait avec Ino de leur dernière paires de chaussures. Temari avais trainé Shikamaru en lui hurlant un ''Tu vas faire de l'exercice flemmard!'', c'était d'ailleur fous la vitesse à laquelle elle s'intégrais... même Itachi avais suivis le petit groupe d'élèves, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix puisque Sayuri lui avais presque tiré le bras pour qu'il s'incruste. Il marchais donc au milieu du groupe autour duquel Naoko sautillais. Les autres protagoniste suivais, plus ou moins motivé pendant que Sasuke s'allumais une nouvelle cigarettes sous les cris réprobateur du petit blondinet...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Woah!!! O.O j'ai écrit à cette vitesse moi? Bon... je dois avouer que j'ai fait un effort et j'avais du temps et de l'inspi pour une fois... mais... je trouve ce chapitre vraiment court... mais bon... je ne voulais pas faire la deuxième période avec le diner puisque je le prévois assez long alors... mais j'essaierais de le poster dans la semaine... au plus tard la semaine prochaine promis!! n.n merci de me lire et oublier pas: Review!! ze vous aimeuuh!!


End file.
